User blog:Ultimate-Amaretsu/My View on Forbidden/Limited/Semi-Limited List on BS
It has been quite a while, since I last thought of something to write. BUT this time it will be on the Forbidden/Limited/Semi-limited list ('Forbidden List' in short). I know tomorrow will be the 'official' release date for BS34 (the last set of the Burning Soul era) For the current list please see: http://battlespirits.com/rule/limited.html Past Trend According to my observation, BS had in the past only banned/limited a card when it is abused in tournaments. Here are some good examples: *The RetsuHero Seiryubi : this card once swarmed nearly every deck in the tournament due to its Violent Swift (When there are five or more core in your trash, you can move all that core to your field and reserve). *Double Blaster and The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried was also being limited for more or less the same reason. Another situation is where, Bandai had to ban/limit a card in order to 'kill' some tournament winner decks. *Invisible Cloak : was also forbidden after being used by many tournament winners (despite being one of the earliest cards to be released). Indeed, the deck of The SpearLightMachineDeity Kugel-Horn & BeautyHero remarked the end of this card. *The ShinraNagarjuna Leaf-Seedra : this was said to be another OP card (especially given the combo with The BlackInsectDemonBlade Usubakagero). The combo itself allowed an instantaneous 2-3 life deduction (where the opponent cannot use any burst or magic) Recent Changes It was not only shortly before the Burning Soul period that Bandai decided to ban cards before anything went wrong. Such cards include: Nature Forces , which they thought might abuse the use of Soul Core. Another interesting point is that, after being banned for 3 sets, The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried is finally being released from the list. AND it is also rumored that all six The BigDipperDragon Sieg-Apollodragon after being limited for a year or two. Another thing to note is with the new design of the game: Indeed, when Bandai created Ultimates, people started to worry about the 'distortion' of the game, due to Ultimates being unaffected by any of the past effects. BUT then, Bandai created in addition to the normal Ultimate-killer spirits, also Ultimate Counter. AND after SOME TIME - they created more and more effects that can target Ultimates. Besides, the Red-Green meta deckbuild was also a problem since the release in BS27, it rushed straight to the top of the tournaments and many people indeed complained. So, instead of banning any of them, Bandai decided to use a new strategy: designing cards that beat them. Hence the Blue-Green anti-meta play evolved and effectively fought back many of the Red-Green users. The Future Now with a few information provided for the new era, and with a view of the current meta/competitive play I suggest the following changes (although I know that Bandai is usually looking on the Tournament, before they decide anything on the banlist): Cards to be unlimited / semi-limited: *Double Blaster: although Double Blaster is currently a limited card, Double Blaster shall, in my view, be unlimited, since on one hand, its burst effect which allows people to draw 2 cards does not seem to be much of a problem, while destroying brave/nexus is also quite common. One similar example of that would be Flame Slash . *The Burning Canyon : Burning Canyon is another card that should be released. Indeed, in he past, Burning Canyon was said to be abused by purple users, or any other decks for an effective draw and a low cost of 3. However, if I remember it correctly, there are more and more Burning Canyon 'revivals' by just making him a cost 4 nexus or something like that. although it seems to me that even if it will be released, it might just not be used in many of the decks now. *Trick Prank : This card shall also be released from the banlist. Although I am not too sure whether this card shall really be banned at first, however, with the release of cards of so many sets thereafter, I just cannot see the reason why it has to be banned anymore! Especially given that we have a purple specific 'Trick Prank' variant being Dark Matter, which seems to be more powerful, except that it has a different timing. Cards to be limited: *The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon : now according to the limited information of the new set, there will be an introduction of braves that can be braved with up to 2 Spirits, and with that in mind, I think, it will be quite unthinkable, when we have Sagitto-Apollodragon braved with such braves. (especially with Zodiac Conduct ) *The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray : This card is even worse than Sagitto-Appollodragon, in that it gives the effects to all Swordmasters, which could be summoned in one turn by Truth Eden . *The SwordsSaintWarDragon Mitsurugi-Dragon : This card shall also be at least limited, especially where you only need is this card, 10 cores in total and one of the field wiper SoulBurst, then, it can easily achieve a 5 or even more life reduction without having the opponent doing anything they could. *No. 25 Grow Celebration : This is another card that has caused problems (although not to the extent that it is abused at the current tournament. Although this was first intended to be used in the Green Ninja Gale decks, it is currently abused by purple users to create an infinite loop and get all cores within 1 Attack step with the use of Kinkokau and Gibgokaku. So limiting this card (if not banning it) at least breaks down the possibility of getting a step into the infinite loop. *Lastly, but not least are The SengokuSixGeneral Mudou and his dear buddy The SengokuSixGeneral Senryuukaku . AND I don't think I need to tell you how OP they are (although Bandai might not act in the very moment - or at least let the merchandise be sold for a longer bit of time) If you have any thoughts feel free to talk about it. Category:Blog posts